Sci-Ryan meets Nate Adams/Thomas and Ashima reunited
This is how Sci-Ryan meets Nate Adams/Thomas and Ashima reunited goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2 Sci-Ryan: This place is awesome, Gaia. nods then Sci-Ryan bumps into Nate Adams Sci-Ryan: Ow! his face Oh my. First my glasses come off at Crystal Prep and now here? I hope Ryalight's not here. Nate Adams: Who?(hands him his glasses) Sci-Ryan: He's a techno-organic just like my friend here. to Ryan as he puts his glasses back on Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Sci-Ryan? Who are you talking to? Sci-Ryan: I'm talking to... uh.... Nate Adams What's your name? Nate Adams: Nathan Adams. But you can call me Nate. remembers Nate back in "Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess" (Whisper and Jibanyan appear) Jibanyan: And we're his friends, Whisper and Jibanyan. Sci-Ryan: NATE!!!Nate I'm so happy to see you again. (they see Deadpool in disguise) Sci-Ryan: Hey, Wade- Deadpool:(shushes him) You can't say my name here. Japan is one of the countries I'm wanted in. (as if to confirm this, police show up) Ryan F-Freeman: Thank Primus. The police are here. Nate Adams: Primus? Deadpool: You'll never catch me!(sand crabs away making Zoidberg noises) Police: He just sand crabbed out of here! Find him! (meanwhile, with Thomas) (the camera shows a snake slither past them) Thomas: Ah, I hate snakes! (the snake disappears into the shadows, but takes on a human form) Serpentmon(human form):(to himself) The best part of a Serpentmon, is we can shapeshift. (Thomas looks around and sees a brightly coloured engine named Ashima) Vector Prime: Ryan? Sci-Ryan know this kid? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Thomas: Ashima! (puffs over to her) Ashima:(turns to him) Thomas!(goes over to him) Nate Adams: Ashima? Ryan F-Freeman: That's the name of the brightly coloured engine over there. Jibanyan: And who is Ryalight? And is Twilight alive again? Twilight Sparkle:(jealously) I'm right here. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Ryan. Is Megatron ok with you? Megatron: Yes. (suddenly, Deadpool shows up and the police corner them) Police: Arrest those two.(points to Deadpool and Ryan) (they cuff them) Sci-Ryan: He didn't do anything. Police: He harbored Wade Wilson. ???: Stand down, now, officer.(they turn and see Nighlock) Ryan F-Freeman: Nighlock. Nighlock: Let him go. This techno-organic hasn't performed any crimes. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks man. Nighlock: Don't bother putting Wade on the electric chair. He's been through that. 20 times. Just give him a poisoned apple straight from Storybrooke. Ryan F-Freeman and Twilight Sparkle: Storybrook? Nighlock: A town that the world has no knowledge of. We'd like to keep it that way. (Ryan nods] Whisper: How come Twilight is alive, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Because, she got revived so I can be her friend again. looks at Ryan hugging Twilight Thomas: Guys, I would like you all to meet my old friend, Ashima. Odette: Hi, Ashima. I'm Odette, Princess Odette. Ashima: Nice to meet you. Whisper: Does the Prime-prince knows Odette, Nate? Nate Adams: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight. Thomas is Ashima's friend. You are his girlfriend. Twilight Sparkle:(sighs in relief) I know. I know. smiles Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. How did you got back to life? Is it after I merge with Primus? Sci-Ryan: But, Ryan. Twilight can't merge with Primus. We have no idea what she could do! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan